(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control switch, and in particular to a control switch that uses a mechanical structure to effect transmission position switching so as to not only reduce the amount of space required for installation of the control switch, but also reduce malfunctioning rate of the control of switching transmission modes and reduce the costs.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
With the increase of national income due to development of economics, modern people are now capable of participating in various entertainments and leisure activities. Different persons like different activities and among all the currently available leisure activities, riding an all-terrain vehicle to travel on a beach is getting popular for many people. Due to the fact that the loose and soft sandy surface of the beach is apparently different from the rigid concrete or paved road surfaces that are design for the traveling of automobiles and motorcycles, the all-terrain vehicle is provided with a function of switching between transmission modes of two-wheel (2W) driving and four-wheel (4W) driving to allow a rider to switch between different transmission modes in accordance with the road or track condition, thereby preventing the vehicle from being trapped in the loose and soft sandy surface, which may lead to wheel slip and trapping of the wheel in a sand pit. The conventional all-terrain vehicles use electromagnetic control to switch between the 2W driving mode and the 4W driving mode. The known electromagnetic control is effective in carrying out mode switching, yet a step motor is required, which not only needs a large amount of space but is also expensive. Further, the electromagnetic control structure may fail to properly work when electric circuit breaks so that the electromagnetic control has a larger chance of malfunctioning. Thus, it is a challenge to both reduce the chance of malfunctioning and maintain smooth switching between different transmission modes.